


Sneak up on you

by Ryeery



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI Agent Jensen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mobster Jared, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeery/pseuds/Ryeery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(不务正业)的FBI卧底Jensen和(智商为零)的帮派首领Jared的爱情故事w 充满了糖的嗯(括号里的是我在扯淡)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Jensen十分确信对方看到他了。  
Jensen Ackles，众多FBI特工中的一个，卧底工作算是他的家常便饭之一。这次他又接了一个重要的案子，目标是New York一个势力极大的帮派头目，事实上是一个新晋的头目。 Jared Padalecki ，Playhood帮派的首领——这次Jensen的目标。Playhood是New York几个强大帮派中的一个，只不过内部完全被Padalecki家族所掌控，不幸的是，它的上届头目刚刚去世，于是只好由过逝头目的小儿子来接替他的位置。当然，Padalecki的另一个儿子也在帮派中起着不可或缺的作用，只不过由于各种各样没向外界透露过的原因，Jared Padalecki成为了那个挂名的掌控者。外界对于这个Padalecki知道的并不多，经过先前警方以及后来FBI的各种调查，也只不过了解到他从小到大在校表现极其优秀，在Stanford毕业，另外，性取向为男。事实上，后者还是在一张不小心泄露的照片上发现的。

事实上，不管是警察们还是FBI，都并不喜欢去干预帮派们的活动，毕竟谁都不喜欢给自己找麻烦。但是Playhood绝对是个特例。他们有点儿过于猖狂了，不像其他大多数帮派那样尽力维持自己和外界的关系。毒品军火走私，洗钱活动等本是完全会被容忍的，但Playhood的人总是在处理和外界关系的时候把事情搞的十分糟糕。他们曾经杀了3个警察，还有2个FBI特工，并且完全没有一点认错的意思。从此之后他们便被盯上了。

但Playhood的上届头目并不好惹，那几个牺牲的警察和特工都是他的“杰作”。但上帝总是那么仁慈，他就那么简单的去世了，把所有的东西都扔给了他的两个年轻的儿子。还有更好的将这个犯罪团伙搞垮的时机么？然而不管怎么说，这还是一个组织规划十分严密的帮派，所以其实任务一点儿都没听上去的那么轻松简单。

总之，这个棘手的活儿，Jensen还是接下了。他一直对于卧底这种工作十分在行，可能是因为他的天赋和技能配上天生被赐予的完美五官和吸引人的气质吧。

而现在，Jensen正坐在吧台上，特意挑了个从目标角度看起来非常显眼的位置，一边喝着手中的酒一遍四处观察着，然后他的视线便对上了藏在角落里的那双绿色的眼睛。对方发现自己被注意到先是微微一愣，然后抿着嘴露出个微笑朝Jensen点了点头示意。Jensen仔细观察着对方的反应，暗暗在心底说了句“Yes”。

Jensen朝着对方走了过去，途中一直盯着对方的双眼，而显然对方的视线也一直跟随者Jensen移动着。

“Hi, I’m Jensen.”   
“Jared.”

对方咧开嘴露出个非常友好的微笑，看着Jensen的那双绿眼睛亮亮的。Jensen不禁暗想这小子隐藏得挺深。接下来两个人随意的聊了聊，Jensen发现这个人意外的很好沟通，并没有想象中的压迫感，似乎是个能很好掩饰自己身份的人。两人间的距离由隔着半个身子聊着聊着就在笑声中缩到了布料隔着布料的程度。Jensen觉得时机差不多了，他的视线在Jared的眼睛和嘴唇之间来回扫动，十分带有暗示性的说着，“你觉得……我们换个不这么乱的地方聊聊怎么样……？”

然而和预料之中的暗示着回应不一样，Jared有点儿尴尬的挠了挠头发，视线从Jensen身上挪开又移回来，“Jensen……呃……事实上，你知道，我……好吧，直白的说，我不和见过五次面以下的人上床。”他说话的时候有点儿略显紧张的盯着Jensen的表情，好像怕自己一不小心说错了什么似的。他看到Jensen略微有点儿尴尬的表情之后又慌忙解释，“不，不，我不是说你不好什么的，我只是，只是个人奇怪的原则问题，你知道，其实我挺希望我们还能见面的……我是说如果你不介意……不，我想说的是……哦上帝，就只是……我们还能再见面吗？” 他的双手甚至还在身前乱挥着。

说实话，Jensen心里有点儿惊讶，他甚至有一秒钟怀疑这不是装出来的，不过这看起来不可能——一个势力巨大的帮派头目的举止就像一个……一个纯情的大学生？不，Jensen几乎是在下一瞬间就否定掉了自己愚蠢的猜想。他只是调整了自己的表情，凑近在Jared的嘴上啄了一下。“Sure. I’d like that.”

然后事情进行的格外顺利，甚至比预想中的还要顺利。谁能想象Playhood的帮派首领居然不搞一夜情？不过这倒是帮了Jensen一个大忙，省去了想办法把自己从床伴转换到恋人的时间和精力。

Jensen和Jared在第五次见面的夜晚顺利地滚上了床。

Jared将头搁在Jensen的颈窝上，还没完全从刚刚的释放中缓过来，带着喘息声问道，“Jensen，我只是，就想确定一下……you know I’m serious right?”

“Oh yes, of course. Me too.” 说着还侧过脸在Jared的额头上留下一吻。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Jensen坐在离Jared办公处不远的沙发上，透过玻璃门看着皱着眉头认真处理手上文件的Jared。他和Jared正式确定关系已经快三个月了，他现在基本每天住在对方的庄园里，离城区不远，也方便每天自己去工作——哦，他现在在一家健身房做武术教练，当然，只是为了卧底而已。他告诉Jared自己的姓是Smith，以前做过一段时间警察，后来对这个职业实在没什么好印象所以去做了武术教练——不管怎么说，和自己的真实经历有点儿相似性更加助于他掩藏身份。

和Jared相处了这么长时间，Jensen对于这个人又有了很多不同的了解。比如，Jensen发现其实Jared看上去的像太阳一样的性格以及他的温和和友好真的不是装的——当然，除非说Jensen一向顶尖的识人能力突然变为负或者Jared是个奥斯卡影帝——虽然令人惊讶，但这真的不是假象。不仅如此，Jensen还发现了很多这个年轻他几岁的“大男孩儿”的可爱之处，比如在自己和狗狗一起玩儿不理他时他会沮丧的叫着自己的名字蹭过来，家里立马多了一只大型犬；再比如在工作到一半的时候他突然抬起头喝水，结果和自己注视着他的视线对上，一激动就呛到了，结果自己还得跑过去盯着他那张憋的像西红柿的一张脸轻拍着他的后背给他顺顺气儿；还比如自己在健身房跟他吐槽着说不想工作时，他像个三岁小孩儿一样在庄园的泳池边自拍了一张照片发给自己，得瑟着他有多闲，然后在自己晚上回家的时候凑过来给自己按摩后背和小腿强迫自己早点儿休息……

Jensen想着想着不禁摇着头笑了笑，再睁眼便看到了那边Jared的下属正低下身子对他小声说着什么工作的事情，然后Jensen便把笑容稍微收了收。好吧，虽然Jared很可爱——没有什么其他的意思只是单纯的评价而已——并且目前来看这段关系进行得非常顺利，但Jensen的任务还是需要他的进一步努力，他还需要更多的信任。因为就现在来看，虽然Jared告诉了Jensen自己的身份，但也仅限于此而已。每次Jared需要工作的时候都会跑到现在他在的那个房间里，就算Jensen偶尔会进去，Jared也会马上就把文件合上，所以Jensen虽然挺努力的去收集有用的资料，但也只是零零碎碎进展缓慢。Jared几乎从不在工作室以外的地方处理文件，并且和Jensen呆在一起的时候，每次他的那几个一过来就会鬼鬼祟祟的凑近Jared小声耳语——好吧，也许并不是鬼鬼祟祟，但就是让人看上去挺不爽的。事实上，最近这一个星期这种现象更明显了，甚至有的时候Jensen在和Jared亲热，然后那几个麻烦的下属之一会不合时宜的敲门进来凑到自己男朋友——好吧，表面上的男朋友——身边不停的说说说，更加过分的是，Jared有一两次甚至抱歉的跟自己解释了几句然后便跟着他的下属出去了！

其实Jensen也不知道自己为什么这么急躁，他自己分析了下得出了个结论：就是只单纯的因为这些该死的他听不到的耳语都是对于自己来说重要的情报，他当然会不爽。

但他也只能无奈地一个人呆着，尤其是这两天Jared没日没夜地工作，他也并不想打扰。不，准确地说，他觉得这时候上去打扰对他来说并没有什么好处，毕竟这段时间他需要得到Jared更多的信任和爱意，频繁地去打扰他很可能让对方把自己推得更远。唉，好不容易的两天假期，Jensen也只能一个人无聊的在房子里晃荡了。

不过时间过得也快，下午的时候Jensen充分利用了没有Jared在身边的好处，他把卧室的门锁上，试着翻了翻有没有什么有用的情报，不过遗憾的是Jared是个挺合格的首领，工作的资料都在办公室里，卧室里什么有用的东西都没有。Jensen无聊的躺在床上，看着自己旁边枕头上凹下去的一块儿出神，用手掌蹭了蹭然后自己滚了过去。然后他便躺在Jared的枕头上被他熟悉的洗发水味道包围着睡着了。

Jensen再次醒来的时候天已经完全黑了，一片安静。Jensen下意识的伸手向旁边探了一下，发现Jared还没来睡觉。他看了一眼时间，竟然已经快1:30了，皱了皱眉头，Jensen犹豫了一下翻了个身准备继续睡。然而翻来覆去了十多分钟他并不能睡着。好吧，往常这个时候都会有一支手臂环着他，将他箍在怀里，然而现在身边是冰凉的——该死的习惯。

而且，据Jensen所了解，Jared是个生活比较规律的人，平时也不熬夜，到底是发生了什么重要的事情才会让他这么拼命的工作。他吃晚饭了吗？是不是一直坐在那个椅子上动都没动？需不需要点儿咖啡？被脑子里飞来飞去的一串问题搞得更加清醒，Jensen干脆从床上坐了起来。

端着两杯刚煮好的咖啡，Jensen走向Jared的办公室，远远地就看到Jared还在那儿埋头看着文件。Jensen无奈的笑了笑，轻轻推开门走了进去。Jared听到响声抬起头，然后下意识的合上了手上在看的东西。Jensen当然注意到了这个小动作，突然就感觉胸口闷闷的。把这莫名其妙的低落情绪赶走，将咖啡递了过去。

“怎么还在工作？”  
“有点儿麻烦事。Thanks honey.”  
“看你的黑眼圈，大男孩儿。你得休息会儿。”

Jensen说着将Jared手上的文件夺了过去放在桌子上。他走过去靠近Jared将对方的头靠在自己胸前，用拇指轻轻按摩着他的太阳穴。Jared的嘴里冒出一些舒服咕噜声，这让Jensen的嘴角出现了一点儿弧度。

Jensen让Jared放松了一会儿，然后停下了按摩坐在了旁边的沙发上。“抱歉打扰你了，就是想让你歇一会儿。你现在要继续工作吗？虽然我建议你去休息，但是……不管怎样我可以呆在这儿。” Jared下意识的看了眼文件，又看了眼Jensen，然后拉住Jensen的手站起身来，“算了，去睡吧。”

哦，那种该死的胸闷感又回来的，Jensen当然看到了Jared的小动作，他觉得自己的胸口搅成了一团。

他不相信你，Jared不相信你。

真是够了，闭嘴。So what? 他是个帮派的老大而你是个该死的FBI卧底，他本来就不应该相信你。

没错，但他不知道你是个卧底，你现在只是他的男朋友，而他不相信你。Jared不相信你。

该死的能不能闭嘴？！

进了卧室，Jensen一言不发的钻进了被子里，闭上眼睛想把那些该死的声音赶出去。Jared过一会儿也钻了进来凑近Jensen，环住他的腰想将手放在他的胳膊上。Jensen下意识的轻轻甩了一下。

Jensen，停下。他心底有个声音叫唤着。

“Hey baby, 怎么了？”  
“没事。”

停下你该死的幼稚的小脾气。

“……额，抱歉……？我这两天有点儿忙……”  
“——不是因为这个。”  
哦上帝，愚蠢的Jensen你说了什么。你应该说你没在生气然后给他一个吻，混蛋。

“哈，’没事’？c’mon babe, 你得告诉我……”

停下。现在。马上。

“——你是不是不相信我？”

哦不，你该死的说了什么。

“What?! 不宝贝我当然相信你，你怎么会这么想？”Jared将Jensen转了过来皱着眉头真诚的看着Jensen的眼睛。“唉……不…就只是，当我什么都没说行吗。”Jensen暗暗诅咒着自己毫无遮拦的嘴巴。“不，听着Jensen，我不知道是什么让你误会，但这些你认为的’不信任’都不是真的——我只是为了你，一切都是为了你。Just trust me, okay?” 

被这么一双真诚的绿眼睛看着，Jensen又能说什么呢？“Okay, babe.” Jensen就只是凑了上去给了Jared一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有JA/JP肉，洁癖请注意

3\.   
Jensen在下午3点左右结束了当天的工作，正准备回去好好休息一个晚上，从健身馆里出去却看见街道对面的Jared正靠在车旁边等着他。Jared怀里抱着一束红色的玫瑰，穿得倒很休闲，衬衫配牛仔裤。Jensen笑了笑朝着Jared走了过去，接过他手里的花，和对方交换了一个亲吻。

“玫瑰花……？哈，你17岁了么，小姑娘？”  
Jared笑着翻了个白眼，“Love you too”

Jensen注意到了Jared正戴着他今早送给他的手表，朝Jared眨了下眼，“100天快乐，Babe”

Jared今天把保镖打发掉了，也就意味着这是个可爱的二人之夜。Jensen坐在副驾驶上心情很好的哼起了歌，想着说不定今天晚上还能顺便套到些什么有用的东西。他们两个开车去了一家热闹并且自带Bar的汉堡店，聊过了整个晚餐时间，然后又去吧台点了点儿酒接着聊。

“Jay你还记得我们第一次见面吗，也是在某个酒吧？”  
“哈，当然。你见我第一次就想着操我，记得可清楚了。”  
“对对，没错，你不想。反正当时偷瞄我屁股的人不是你是吧？”  
Jared抓抓头发，一副被抓包了的表情，索性放弃挣扎，“好吧我当时的确也那么想来着，而且，”Jared凑近Jensen在他耳边低声说着，“——我现在也想。”

不过还好，这两个人还算有点儿公德心，没有在吧台上直接搞起来。他们黏在对方身上从餐厅里走了出去，准备开车回家。事实上Jensen本来还想着去湖边走走，很久没能安静地散步了，不过现在看来这些计划都可以往后推推了。令人烦躁的是，车停在离餐厅有点儿远的地方，还得走几个街区过去。然后这两个稍微喝了点儿酒的傻情侣开始赛跑看谁先到车上，等跑到的时候都气喘吁吁的加上酒精带来的轻微眩晕感他们都没注意到底谁赢了这个愚蠢的比赛。两个人就只是喘着气又凑到了一起，好像一个是N极另一个是S极似的。Jensen被Jared挤着背靠着车身，Jared的亲吻落在他的脖颈上，而Jensen的两只手开心的滑到了Jared的屁股上满足的揉捏着。  
“Easy, tiger. 第一次见面的时候时候那个清纯的大学生跑到哪儿去了？”  
“很不幸被你的裸体吓死了，大叔。”  
“Oh，My coundolescense.” Jensen勾着嘴角调笑着。

下一秒钟，Jensen突然间觉得有点不对劲儿。直觉。然后他便在Jared后背上左肩下面一点儿看到了个晃动着的小红点儿。Jensen一瞬间吓的睁大了双眼，猛地用力将自己和Jared转换了位置，下一瞬间耳边便响起了枪声，伴随着自己肩头的一下疼痛。Jared立刻反应过来发生了什么，一手护住Jensen一手熟练的掏出枪将对面楼上的狙击手扣动了扳机。解决了麻烦的下一秒钟，Jared就一脸惊恐地检查起了Jensen的伤势，在看到只是简单的擦伤之后才将悬在嗓子眼的心脏放回原位，但还是一脸的心有余悸。

两个人在安静的街道上喘着气，还有点儿没从刚刚的意外中缓过气来。事实上，当Jensen冷静的恢复了思考的那一瞬间，他就知道自己完了——保护Jared竟然是他的第一反应。说实话，他真希望在刚才他调换两人位置之前，他是有时间来进行各种分析，然后得出这种做法可以有效骗对方信任的结论，然后又有足够的时间来思考怎样才能不让自己受伤并且同时表面上保护Jared，然而十分不幸，事实是，他刚刚看着那个可怕的红点，脑子里就剩下“不能让Jared死”这个念头，根本没考虑自己会不会因为刚刚的举动直接被一枪打死——不过还好，擦伤而已，感谢上苍。……不，不不，事实上他并不那么想感谢上帝，基于自己举动的原因简直明显的就差上帝拿一个大喇叭在他耳边大声念出来了。  
上帝，开什么玩笑。

Jared这边当然完全不知道Jensen的一连串脑内活动，说实话，他现在简直气疯了。  
“Are you out of your mind?!!!” 自从和Jensen认识以来Jared从来都没这么生气过，他刚刚差那么一点儿就要失去Jensen了，光是想想就能让他出一身冷汗。其实Jared更多的是在气他自己。该死的，前一阵子他一直在忙于处理老爸留下来的烂摊子，与另一个纽约的势力周旋好不容易最后把对方搞垮了。根本不用思考，这个该死的天杀的狙击手肯定是一个愚蠢的亡命徒，该死的他自己怎么能这么不小心？他为什么偏偏就该死的今天把保镖赶回去了？事实上他就不应该做这个该死的职业！该死的家族势力！他为什么偏偏该死的出生在Padalecki家？

这时候Jensen伸出手拍了拍Jared的脸颊，“Hey, hey baby, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

两个人一言不发的一路开车回了庄园，各怀心事。Jared默默的生着闷气，而Jensen正在与内心做着斗争。到了房间里Jared还是一声不吭，就只是走进去，坐到沙发上盯着地板。Jensen靠在门上看着Jared，他现在倒是没有不知所措，反倒是认清了事实——或者说不得不停止催眠自己——让他更坦然。只不过，尽管如此，这一切看上去都还是那么糟糕和混乱，他爱上了自己的目标，而且他刚刚差点为了他去死，这种烂俗小说的情节居然真的能发生在他身上，哈。——不过，不过值得庆幸的是Jared还活着，对没错，这不仅是值得庆幸，简直是恩赐，哦，第二次想感谢上帝了。上帝，刚刚他的Jared可是差一点儿就……简直没法想象，事实上Jensen觉得他现在甚至不能想象和Jared分开一个星期以上，哈，自己是不是还要把他的势力打垮来着？而且还要将他扔进监狱里去？哦，难度真低，比冲着Jared脑袋上来一枪的难度还低。工作，任务，该死的卧底工作，该死的FBI……哦真该死，让任务工作什么统统去死。

Jensen这么想着，两三步冲到Jared面前提起他的领子亲了上去。他胡乱的啃咬着对方的嘴唇，毫无章法的扯着他的衬衫，而对方也是一样。他们紧紧的挤压着对方的身体，推搡着滚到了床上去，沿途掉落着上衣，鞋子和裤子。他们扯掉了对方的内裤，手在对方的后背和臀部用力抚摸揉捏，将下体紧贴在一起上下摩擦着，嘴里胡乱的叫着对方的名字和毫不压抑的喘息呻吟。

“Jen, give me more, please, I need it, gimme more”

Jensen借着润滑剂将手指推进了Jared的后穴，刚用了手指扩张了几下就被Jared制止了。“就直接进来，Jen，求你，就只是直接进来，求你”

这种时候Jensen并不想拒绝Jared，他总是知道Jared在什么时候最需要什么。他往自己的阴茎上又涂了润滑剂，然后就抓起Jared的腰顶了进去。Jared大声的喘息着，感觉自己整个被Jensen硬生生的撑开了，身体里填满了Jensen的阴茎的感觉真他妈好。他伸手勾住Jensen的脖子狂乱的啃咬他的嘴唇，追逐着对方的舌头，唾液沿着嘴角滑落到了下巴上。Jensen激烈的回应着Jared的亲吻，阴茎在对方的穴道里艰难又用力地进出着，丝毫没有放慢自己的速度。屋子里充满了两具肉体拍打在一起的撞击声，混杂着Jensen近乎低吼的喘气声和Jared肆无忌惮的呻吟声。他们很少会进行粗暴的性爱，但此时他们只是需要这个，在疼痛和欲望中感受对方确确实实的存在着。

先是Jared哑着喉咙喘着气射到了对方的胸前和自己的小腹上，接着Jensen也剧烈的呼吸着喷射在了Jared的穴道里。还没来得及从Jared的身体里退出来，两人便又贴在一起开始接吻，直到都喘不过气来才稍微拉开了一点儿缝隙。

Jared用手掌托住Jensen的脖子，拇指蹭着他的脸颊，直直的看着Jensen的眼睛，“Never, ever do that again. ……I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” “I won’t babe, I promise.” 

然后两人便又陷入了缓慢的亲吻，做爱，直到在对方怀里沉沉睡去。


End file.
